Enfermero
by NeeZii
Summary: Bajo la historieta una vez más y suspiro pesado, no se podía concentrar en lo que estaba leyendo si el estúpido de su compañero de cuarto no paraba de quejarse cada 5 minutos. Acaso estaba... ¿Preocupado por Nitori?


OKEYY hola , hace años que no escribo fanfics y decidí retomar este mundo con FREE! jajaja bueno... este fanfic no me gusto la verdad cuando termine de escribirlo lo encontré aburrido pero lo subiré para que sean mas los fanfics rintori ;; bueno nos estamos viendo prometo subir un fic mas decente y mas sexoso , si hdjsaj por que me gustan las cosas sexosas shdhdsjsakjds eso es todo , disfruten~

* * *

Bajo la historieta una vez más y suspiro pesado, no se podía concentrar en lo que estaba leyendo si el estúpido de su compañero de cuarto no paraba de quejarse cada 5 minutos.

Miro hacia la cama de su "amigo" y levanto sus piernas pateando sin mucha fuerza el colchón de arriba.

-Nitori , si vas a estar quejándote así mejor ve a la enfermería de una buena vez- Dijo con molestia el mayor , sin querer sonar de esa manera pero de todos modos su voz salió de aquella forma.

-U-umm si sempai , tiene razón –Susurro el menor levantándose con todas sus fuerzas.

Rin solo pudo escuchar el crujido de la cama de arriba y juego vio al pequeño cuerpo bajar por las escaleras con dificultad y en el mismo silencio en el que estaban abandonar la habitación sin decir una sola palabra más.

La habitación quedo sin sonido alguno luego de que el menor abandonara esta. Rin hizo una mueca de disgusto ante aquel incomodo silencio, estaba ya más que acostumbrado a que el pequeño de cabellera plateada hiciera ruidos constantemente , el chico en definitiva era todo un caso, en las mañanas podía escuchar bostezos ir y venir luego cosas moverse hasta luego escuchar un "Sempai despierte hay que ir a ducharse" ni siquiera tenía consideración por las personas (o más bien persona) que se encontraban durmiendo.

Llevo una de sus manos a su cabellera roja y se peino hacia atrás mirando hacia otro lado , visualizando en ese instante el MP4 de su compañero de cuarto sobre su escritorio rodeado por un montón de cosas más las cuales había usado la noche anterior y ni se había molestado en ordenar.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el escritorio tomando el ligero MP4 entre sus dedos mirándolo con extrañeza. Nitori jamás salía a ninguna parte sin ese aparato y ahora que lo pensaba mejor Nitori salió sin siquiera llevar su laptop para entretenerse mientras estaba en la enfermería , seguramente lo dejarían toda la noche ahí y el lo sabia ¿Por qué entonces no llevo algo para entretenerse?. Rin sacudió su cabeza intentando quitar aquellos pensamientos y se puso sus zapatillas para luego salir de la habitación rumbo a la enfermería.

15…. No, 16 eran las manchas que habían en el techo de la enfermería, algunas cafés otras amarillas y otras rojizas las cuales podrían ser sangre. Un suspiro abandono los labios del Nitori , estaba completamente aburrido y quería ir por su laptop pero su sempai de seguro se molestaría si volvía a entrar en la habitación. El dolor de estomago hacia que se retorciera y encogiera en la cama de la enfermería, no sabía que tomar ya que la enfermera no estaba y lo más probable es que nunca llegara. Un nuevo suspiro y ahora sumado con un puchero, y esa precisa imagen fue la que encontró Rin cuando abrió la puerta de la enfermería , sonriendo de medio lado y caminando hasta el menor.

-Pareces aburrido-Mete ambas manos en sus bolsillos y sonríe mirándolo desde arriba recibiendo la curiosa mirada de su compañero de habitación.

-Rin sempai…-

-Así me llaman- Dice mientras se sienta en una de las sillas a un lado de Nitori- Toma

-¿Ah?- Toma el MP4 y sonríe ampliamente como solía hacerlo siempre agradeciendo en un chillido a su sempai el cual fingía molestia ante su aguda voz.

-¿Y la enfermera?- Habla percatándose de que la enfermera no se encontraba en la habitación y que Nitori aun se seguía tomando el estomago por el dolor

-No ha llegado –Susurró suave y con voz acomplejada

-Vamos entonces , mejor yo te cuido en nuestra habitación – El de cabellos rojizos ayuda a que el menor se levantara y sentara sobre la cama para luego agacharse y mirar hacia un lado sonrojado- ¿Qué esperas? Sube

-A-ah s-si sempai – Chilla nuevamente el menor subiéndose al mayor abrazándolo con fuerza para no caer , aprovechando de oler su aroma y apegarse lo más posible disfrutando aquel contacto que nunca antes había podido sentir de parte de su sempai.- Rin sempai… gracias por preocuparse por mi

-¿P-preocuparme?¿Yo? Jajaja solo vine por que… quería una pastilla nada mas y aproveché de traerte esa cosa – habla mientras sale de la enfermería y comienza a caminar con el menor en brazos por los pasillos del instituto.

-Esta bien sempai- Ríe suave por la actitud de su sempai.

Una vez en la habitación Nitori se bajo de la espalda de Rin y comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando la voz de Rin lo interrumpió.

-Si necesitas algo… avísame-

Nitori solo asintió y siguió subiendo siendo nuevamente interrumpido por el mayor.}

-Y si te da hambre también, no me molesta ir por algo de comer a las maquinas-

El pequeño soltó una suave risita y terminó por subir el último escalón mirando a Rin desde arriba el cual seguía parado con las manos en sus bolsillos mirándolo

-¿Voy ahora?-

-No tengo hambre, gracias sempai duerma bien- Se despide del menor apagado la luz y acomodándose en su cama dejando a Rin a obscuras aun parado mirando el camarote.

Cuando este se dio cuenta encendió en un color carmín el cual no podía ser visualizado por la obscuridad.

Al dia siguiente rin despertó mas temprano de lo común, se levanto y fue por un "desayuno" si asi podría llamarse , en realidad compro unas cuantas galletas , dulces y una leche en caja para el menor y volvió a la habitación sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Nitori de pie saliendo de tomarse una ducha.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- Alzo una ceja extrañado ocultando la bolsa con su "desayuno" detrás suyo.

-Si , mucho mejor… Oh sempai iré a desayunar ¿me acompaña?-

Rin negó con la cabeza viendo como Nitori se vestía y se tiro en la cama a pensar ¿realmente se había preocupado por el menor? Wou… que patético era ni siquiera son mejores amigos ni nada de eso.

-Oh sempai, gracias por los dulces los comeré mas tarde – Nitori guiño su ojo y salió de la habitación

Rin miro la bolsa que había aplastado ¿Cómo había logrado verla y deducir lo que había adentro? Y… ¿Cómo supo que era para él?.

Y por tercera vez en esas pocas horas Rin se sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado, Nitori si que sabía sacarlo de sus casillas.


End file.
